Matchmaker Vongola style!
by Satsurik0 L0n3w0lf
Summary: When Reborn decides that Tsuna and his gaurdians all need girlfriends, it's matchmaker time, Vongola style!
1. Ch1 Operation commence!

**A/N: **

** This is my first fanfiction, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi hitman reborn.**

normale

_'Thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Operation Matchmaker Vongola style begin!<p>

Rain pattered on the streets of Namimori, a lone teenager walked along the road not caring if he was wet or not. This person was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and today, he felt that his whole heart was crushed, grinded, and burned. The brunnette opened the door to his house and walked in without saying anything. His mother, Nana, looked at him, "Tsuna-kun! Where have you been? Dinners- Oh my! Your all wet! Go up stairs and take a bath." Tsuna didn't say anything and just walked up the stairs.

He turned on the faucet and sat inside the tub as warm water rushed in and filled it up. The teenager dunked his head inside the water for a few minutes before rising up and gasping for breath. Tsuna looked at the steam that was rising into the air, "Kyoko-chan," he muttered. The brunnette looked at the water and thought about what happend today.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_ Tsuna hurried to school, 'Today i'll conffess my love to Kyoko-chan.' He tightened his grip on the love letter he was holdng onto and went inside the building._

_"Judaime!"_

_"Yo Tsuna,"_

_ The Vongola judaime turned to see his friends, "Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Do you know where Kyoko-chan is?" Yamamoto nodded his head, "Yeah, she's with Hanna in the classroom." Tsuna smiled, "Thanks Yamamoto, i'll see you guys later." The brunnette left leaving the two teens. The black haired boy looked at Gokudera, "Tsuna seems more energetic and happy than usuale." The silver haired boy growled at him, "What do you mean? Judaime is always happy and energetic!" Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha, yeah! Your right! Hahahahaha!" _

_ Tsuna entered into the class and headed twoard Kyoko, "Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Hanna-san." The brunnette haired girl smiled, "Ohayo Tsuna-kun." The brunnette haired boy blushed, "Um Ky-kyoko-chan, may i speak to you alone for a little while?" The girl smiled, "Sure!" Tsuna brought Kyoko to the feilds and started his conffesion when he saw a box of chocoaltes in one of her pockets. "Um Kyoko-chan, if you don't mind me asking, who is that for?" _

_"Oh, this is for my boyfriend."_

_ Tsun's heart cracked a bit, "W-what?" Kyoko blushed, "Miroko Uchia is my boyfriend. He promised me on a date today." Tsun's eyes started getting dizzy, his head started to hurt, and his heart ached. Kyoko looked at the boy, she saw him sweating, "T-tsuna-kun, are you-" Tsuna collasped onto the ground._

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>The brunnette haired boy got out of the tub, got dressed and went straight into his room, only to be greeted by a kick from Reborn. "Dame Tsuna why are you moaping? Your friends are worried about you." Tsuna stayed silent, and the hitman frowned. He grabbed something in his fedora and pulled out a grenade, "If you don't tell me what's wrong with you i'll blow you up." The brunnette instantly waved hs hands in the air and started shouting.<p>

Reborn sipped his tea calmly as Tsuna explained the sittuation, "So in other words, your moaping because she has a boyfriend." Tsuna nodded slowly, expecting Reborn to kick him in the head and say "Dame Tsuna, that's no reason to mope." Which the infant did, "You can always get a new crush." The Vongola judaime shook his head, "No, Kyoko-chan is the only girl that makes me feel special. No other girl will make me feel this way. I will always protect her even if she has a boyfriend." Reborn wiped his mouth with a napkin, "That was a cheasy speech Tsuna." The brunnette sighed, "I knew you would say that. Anyways i'm going to bed. Goodnight Reborn."

* * *

><p>Bianchi looked at Reborn, "Why did you call me here Reborn?" The infant smirked, "Bianchi it's time, the time where all the Vongola gaurdians and Bosses must go through if they want to be a true gaurdian or Boss." The female hitman looked at him in surprise, "You can't mean "That" Reborn! They're still too young!" Reborn looked at Bianchi, "Nobody is too young to love." The hitman blushed and hugged him, "Oh Reborn!" The infant jumped out of her arms, "Come on Bianchi, we have alot of planning to do." Bianchi instantly rushed to his side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

** That's it for the first chapter of Matchmaker Vongola style****. Please review before Reborn throws a grenade at you. **


	2. Ch2 The date with the Sky

**A/N:**

**Yahoo! Five reviews for one chapter! I'm so happy! :')**

**Anyways, heres Chapter 2: The date with the Sky **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi hitman Reborn**

normale

_'Thoughts'_

_flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch.2 The date with the Sky Prt.1<p>

Reborn woke up and looked at Tsuna who was still asleep, the infant walked over to him and shot above him with his gun. The reaction was immediate, he woke up startled. Reborn looked at him, his hair was all messed up, and he was sweating. The hitman sat on the brunnette's chest, "Tsuna, your going to be late for school." Tsuna turned his head to the left, facing the wall, "What's the point of going to school now that Kyoko-chan has a boyfriend."

"Are you saying that what you were talking about last night was all a lie?"

"No, it wasn't but," the Vongola judaime gulped and shivered, "but i saw Uchia-san torturing me when i tried to help her in my dream." Reborn slapped him, "Is that going to stop you from protecting her?" Tsuna slipped into the covers shivering, "I don't know." The hitman frowned, "What happend if Kyoko's boyfriend started cheating on her and left Kyoko in a deppresion. A deppresion that might caused her to get sucidal thoughts?" The brunnette leaped out of bed with his hands tight in a fist, "Then i would kill the bastard even if i got killed while doing that!" The infant smirked, he kicked the teenager out of bed and brought out a torture kitt, "Then go to shool before i torture you."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he walked out of his front door, "Reborn that bastard, he has no clue how i feel right now." he muttered.<p>

"Ohayo gozimus Judaime."

"Yo Tsuna!"

The brunnette turned around to be greeted by Yamamoto, Gokudera, and a gloomy Ryohei. "Ah, ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san." Tsuna looked at Ryohei for a moment and asked what was wrong , the Sun gaurdian gritted his teeth and a huge killer intent rose from him, " How dare that bastard ruin Kyoko. When i find him, i'm going to kill him to the EXTREME!" The sky gaurdian scrambled away from him, "Heiiiii! Onii-san calm down! What happend?" Ryohei was about to answer when he stopped and started running twoard something yellng out a war cry, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TO The EXTREME!" Yamamoto laughed, "I wonder what happend?" Gokudera was holding onto a dynamite, "How dare he make Judaime worried about him, how dare he!" Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

><p>Ding<p>

Dong

Ding

Dong

"I'll see you later Tsuna."

"I hope you go home safely Judaime!"

"O-okay, well bye. See you tommorow."

Tsuna sighed and walked into his house, "Tadaima." Nana looked up from washing the dishes, "Oh, Tsu-kun, welcome back. Did you have a good day at school?" The brunnette sighed, "Yeah it was actually peaceful for once." Nana nodded, "Oh, that's right! You have a guest up in your room." The Vongola judaime looked at his mom, "A guest?" She giggled, "You shouldn't make the guest wait Tsu-kun." The teen nodded slowly and walked up the stairs, he slowly opened the door wondering if it was another Mafia person.

"Dame Tsuna, you shouldn't make the guests wait."

"Tsuna-kun..."

The brunnette gasped at the guest. It was Kyoko-chan, but she wasn't in a happy mood. She had tears falling down her face, and she had a hankerchief (Which Tsuna reconized as his) tightly curled up in her hand. Tsuna had to make sure not to faint, one because Kyoko-chan looked absolutely adorable, two she was using his hankercheif which he might have to use one day, and three she was in his room. The Vongola judaime looked at his crush, "K-kyoko-chan are you alright?" Reborn sipped his tea calmly and explained what was going on.

"While on their date, Kyoko went to go buy some drinks, and when she came back she saw a bunch of girls surrounding Miroku. They were shouting at him because they thought he was cheating on them, and it turned out he was cheating on each and every one of them. This caused her to go into a deppresion, and i decided to help her. While on her way here, she was almost raped by her exboyfriend who explained that he had raped every one of his girlfriends and he wouldn't let her get away. I of course saved her from getting raped."

At the end of the explaination, Tsuna was fuming, all the neighbors could feel a huge killer intent coming from the Sawada house hold but it was gone when they heard an explosion coming from Tsuna's room. "Tsuna, calm down. Your scaring Kyoko." Tsuna got up and looked at Kyoko who was now crying fountains of tears. The infant hitman walked up to Tsuna, "Tsuna, it's your job to protect her, and let everyone know that if they touch Kyoko they will die." The brunnette scratched his head, "But how will i be able to do that?" Reborn smirked, "By becoming her boyfriend." This time Tsuna did faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay! The second chapter is done! I hope you guys like it! **


	3. Ch3 The date with the Sky prt2

**A/N: **

**Whew! Heres Chapter three! It took me forever to think of a way to get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

normale

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Ch.3 The date with the Sky prt.2<p>

Tsuna groaned, he looked around and saw Reborn staring at him with a gun in front of him, "So you woke up Dame Tsuna." The brunnette scrambled away from the infant, "Heiiii! Reborn! What are you doing with that gun?"

"Oh this? I was going to use it on you so you could wake up."

"If you used that on me i would never wake up ever again!"

The hitman put the gun away and walked twoard the teen, "Anyways, Tsuna, you should hurry up and go downstairs. Bianchi's waiting for you." Tsuna blinked, "Why is she waiting for me?"

"To give you ideas for your date with Kyoko."

"Oh yeah! Reborn why did you want me to go on a date with Kyoko-chan?"

Reborn looked at him, "You mean you didn't want to go on the date?" The Vongola judaime shook his head, "No, i mean, yes i wanted to go with her on a date, but why are helping me to go on a date?" The hitman walked twoard his hamock, and sat on it, " On a certain stage, the gaurdians and the boss all need to go through a program that will allow them to become a true gaurdian or boss. This program is called Matchmaker Vongola style."

"M-matchmaker?"

The sun arcobaleno smirked, "For them to pass, they need to get a girlfriend that the previouse Vongola leader approves of in a three month two weeks and one day time span." Tsuna gaped, "B-but i dont w-want to be a m-m-m-m-mafia boss!" Reborn frowned, "Does that mean you don't want to be Kyoko's boyfriend?"

"N-no, i want to be K-kyoko-chan's boyfriend b-but-"

The hitman smirked, and kicked brunnette out of his own room, "Then off you go! Have a great trip!" The teen started pounding on the door when Bianchi arrived, "Are you ready to go?"

"W-what? M-matte! I n-never-"

Bianchi held up her poisinouse pizza she just created a few hours ago, "I said, are you ready to go?" The sky gaurdian gulped and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*NXT DAY*<strong>

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror that Bianchi let him use. He was wearing a black jacket over a gray Nike shirt, and brown pants that came below his knees. _'At the end, i ended up going on a date with Kyoko-chan.'_ He smiled at the thought, and headed down stairs ready to go. Once he got down there, he tripped on his own feet and saw Reborn in front of him, "Don't mess up the date Tsuna. You might never have a chance like this ever again." Tsuna got up and brushed off some dust from his pants, "Geez, i already know that Reborn." As he was about to open the door, Reborn put something in his pockets and whispered something into his ear. The teenager looked at the infant one last time before going outside. He took out the thing that Reborn put in his pocket, "Advanced eh?"

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun! Gomen, did you wait long?"<p>

"Oh, Kyoko-chan. Don't worry, i just came here a few minutes ago."

Tsuna looked at Kyoko, she wore a pink jacket over a white shirt with a penguin on it, and a yellow skirt. "You look g-good today K-kyoko-chan."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Tsuna-kun. You look good today too."

"Oh, thanks. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

Kyoko thought for a moment, and looked around and pointed at something. Tsuna looked at where she pointed and froze, "Y-you want to ride t-that? Are you s-sure? I mean that's one of the f-fastest roaller coasters in this amusement parks." Kyoko smiled, "I always wanted to ride that, but i never had the time to." Tsuna swallowed. "O-okay, then let's g-go."

At the end of the ride, Tsuna wasn't feeling well but he didn't show it. Kyoko streched herself, "Aw! That was so much fun! Where should we go next? I know! What about that new Haunted house!" Tsuna shivered, "S-sure. L-let's g-go."

In the beggining, it wasn't scary, but then as they went deeper into the house, things got more creepy, and haunted. Tsuna ended up running around everywhere with Kyoko on his back since she felt tired. "That was really cool Tsuna-kun. You went pass those ghosts and all the creepy things before they could even take effect! Oh, yeah, are you okay? You didn't have to carry me." The brunnette shook his head as he gasped for breath, "I'm okay, (gasp)and it's alright.(gasp) Let's see, where should(gasp) we go next? Oh, yeah!(gasp) Let's go to the shooting boothe." The Vongola's crush nodded and walked slowly so that the teen could catch his breathe.

As they got to the shooting boothe, the Vongola judaime watched the teenaged girl try to shoot at a some poles that told them which type of prize they would get. Currently she was trying to shoot a pole that said she would earn a small stuffed bunny. Tsuna smiled as he saw Kyoko pout when she wasn't able to hit the pole with the bunny.

"Um, Tsuna-kun iv'e noticed that you havn't really had any fun, so why don't you try the shooting boothe?" The brunnette haired boy blinked, "Uh, sure." He grabbed the gun and aimed carefully. "Uh, dude your holding the gun wr-."

BOOM

"Ow!"

"Tsuna-kun are you alright?"

The teenager held his shoulder, "I'm alright." He grabbed the gun and held it correctly this time.

BOOM

"I missed! One more try."

BOOM

The plastic bullet missed, and hit the wall, but it reflected and hit a pole that said "small stuffed Frog" but it didn't stop there. It reflected twoard the back and hit a pole that said "watch" and then it reflected again and hit the pole that said "small stuffed Bunny". The owner of the booth whistled, Kyoko looked at the sky gaurdian in awe. Tsuna just looked at the poles, "D-did i do that?" The owner smiled, "You sure did dude. Heres, your prize one small stuffed frog, bunny, and a watch." The brunnette haired boy took the watch and gave the stuffed animales to Kyoko who put them in a bag. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I'm not really sure, anyways are you hungry?"

Just as the girl was about to answer, her stomache grumbled, and she blushed. Tsuna laughed, "I guess that's a yes." Kyoko giggled, "Yeah, come on; let's go to the Food court."

After the meal, they both decided that they would go on one more ride before they went home. Tsuna looked around and saw a ferris wheelm, "Kyoko-chan! Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Kyoko agreed and they both got onto the ride, and enjoyed the veiw.

* * *

><p>At the end of the date, Tsuna suggested that he would walk Kyoko home. "Today was so much fun! Thank you so much Tsuna-kun!" The brunnette scratched his cheek, "N-no problem." He smiled as he watched her, <em>'I guess i should thank Reborn when we get home.'<em>

"Ah, Kyo-chan, how are you doing? I heard you were going out on a date with Dame Tsuna and i decided to see if the rumors were true. Thank goodness that your alright."

Kyoko froze and turned around and stepped back, Tsuna turned around too and he stuttered, "M-miroku U-uchia!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Yay! I just love cliff hangers don't you? Any ways i have some news. I won't be able to update for some time since i'm going on a vacation in the mountains and i probally won't be able to bring a computer with me. So yeah, that's it for now, and please review. They give me the strength!:)**


	4. Ch4 The sky vs Miroku

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry about not being able to update for sometime. After school started i had no time to update. I am very sorry**

normale_'_

_'Th__oughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Ah, Kyo-chan, how are you doing? I heard you were going out on a date with Dame Tsuna and i decided to see if the rumors were true. Thank goodness that your alright."_

_Kyoko froze and turned around and stepped back, Tsuna turned around too and he stuttered, "M-miroku U-uchia!"_

* * *

><p>Ch.4 The Sky v.s Miroku<p>

MIROKU POV:

I woke up with a start in the morning, and looked around franticly, 'I'm not in the jail cell? It was a dream?' I grabbed my head and turned to my side and looked at the window to watch the dailey life of all the preety girls that i raped, or was thinking of raping. _'Well what should i do today?'_ I thought as i went up to the kitchen, to get some breakfeast. I put some cereal on the table when i noticed a letter, it read:

_Tsuna has gone out with Kyoko_.

I blanked for a moment and read it again, "Oh~ So a bug is wiggling into my plans eh? But it shouldn't be too difficult seeing how it's Dame Tsuna." I went to my closet to get dressed and headed out through my back door.

* * *

><p>NORMALE POV:<p>

"M-Miroku, U-uchia!"

Miroku looked at Tsuna, "Thank you Tsuna for taking care of Kyo-chan for me, now if you will excuse me..." The onyx haired boy walked passed the brunnette while he was still in shock and grabbed Kyoko. Tsuna came back to his senses when he heard Kyoko yelp. The teenager turned around and saw Miroku holding onto Kyoko's wrist, "Now be a good boy and walk away so i won't have to hurt you."

"T-Tsuna-kun."

The sky gaurdian gulped, and grabbed his head shivering, _'What am i going to do! Usually Reborn would shoot me with a Dying Will bullet, and everything would be okay!' _He stopped shivering and slipped his hands in his pocket to pull out a little candy, _'The Advance Dying Will candy!'_

**FLASH BACK**

_Reborn slipped a candy into Tsuna's pocket and whispered into his ear, "If your ever in trouble eat this candy. It's called the Advance Dying Will candy, it brings out your hidden strength, speed, and relexes but everything else about you is the same. Be wise about using it." Tsuna looked at the hitman and went outside_

**End**

Tsuna unwrapped the candy, and put it into his mouth, and shakily got up, "M-miroku Uchia! I-I want you t-to let go of K-k-kyoko-chan!" The onyx haired teen raised a brow and smirked, "Fine, i will if your able to defeat me." Miroku tied Kyoko to a pipe using some rope he had, and tried to punch Tsuna in the face, the sky gaurdian doged the hit, and punched Miroku. The onyx haired boy flew backwards from the hit and landed in a pile of flour sacks. Flour rose into the air, and Tsuna used it as an advantage. He dashed twoard Miroku, and was about to punch him, when a hand rose and stopped the punch. "I didn't think i would have some hard time handling you, but you proved me wrong. So let me reward you, with this" The hand turned into a fist, and punched Tsuna in the chest, the boy flew back a few feet and hit the ground. He groaned, Miroku walked twoard him, and gace the sky gaurdian a good kick that made him cough up blood. Kyoko gasped, and tears rolled down her eyes, "S-Stop! Stop it! Leave Tsuna-kun alone!"

The rapest stopped kicking the teen and looked at her, "I'll let him go if you'll do anything i say." The brunnette girl swallowed, "F-fine." Miroku smiled and looked at Tsuna, "You hear that, your girl friend saved your life, yet you couldn't save her from me." Tsuna bit his lips as he saw Miroku approach Kyoko, "Now what should i do first. Oh! I got it!" The onyx haired teen smirked, "I'll take away your virginity in front of your friend." Kyoko paled and took a step back, Tsuna watched in horror as Miroku grabbed her. The Vongola Judaime felt strength surge through him as he got up and kicked the teen from Kyoko. The perverts flew a good fourteen feet and landed on a car.

He wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth, and grinned evily, "That's more like it. In the beggining i was just going to let you watch me take Kyo-chan's virginty away, but now i've decided it will be more entertaining to see you die by my hands."

Miroku stood up, coughing up blood and vtook something out of his pocket. He grinned, Tsuna gulped when he saw that the teen had a gun. The onyx haired boy aimed, and pulled the trigger, Tsuna leaped upwards and was above the rapest. The mad teen laughed insanely, "You can't maneuver in the air! I got you now future Vongola! Mwhahahaha!"

Not hearing the "future Vongola" part, the brunnette twisted his body so the bullets wouldn't hit his internal organs and landed on top of the rapest. Miroku grabbed the gun that was laying on his side and aimed for the Sky gaurdians head. It missed and hit his shoulder, Tsuna winced and shut his eyes for a few seconds in pain, but that was all the onyx haired teenager needed. Miroku grabbed Tsuna and stood up. He pulled the brunnette so that he could see his eyes, "Bye bye Dame tsuna." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Vongola Judiame lifted up his legs and kicked the onyx haired boy across the street and into a gardening shop. He sighed in releif and groaned as he layed on the ground. Kyoko ran up to the wounded teen and put his head on her lap. With tears in her eyes she asked him if he was alright.

Tsuna closed his eyes and murmured, "I'm so glad your okay."

Kyoko looked at him, "Tsuna-kun? Tsuna-kun? TSUNA-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Miroku woke up with an enormous head ache, he grabbed his head and leaned on the wall of the broken gardening shop. "D**n that Vongola judiame." he whispered, the teen stood up and walked into an alleyway to go home, when he was faced to face with an infant. He leaped back in surprise and looked at the infant,<em> 'N-No! It can't be!'<em>

The infant took out a gun and held it in front of tthe onxy haired boys face, "Who are you? You are defenitely not a normale teenager, and you knew that Dame-Tsuna was a Vongola Judaime."

Miroku smirked he put his head down so his bangs would create shadows, "As expected of the sun arcobaleno, Reborn. You are right. I am not a normale teenager, in fact i am not a teenager at all. Tell me, have you heard of the Vongola Judiame meeting?"

Reborn put his gun away, "It was a time where all the gaurdians, advisors, all met together with the boss so they could discuss who was going to be the next Vongola Judaime. Your point?"

The teen chuckled, "Do you know the incident where three people who were the best choice to become a Vongola Judaime got killed? Do you know how they got killed? The first one got killed in a gun fight, the second one got drowned, and the last one was just found as a pile of bones?"

Reborn immediatley brought out his gun again and put his finger on the trigger, "How do you know about that? That's suppose to be classified imformation for only the higher ups of the Vongola family. Unless..." The sun arcobaleno stayed silent, a frown on his lips, "Unless, you were part of the Vongola Judaime meeting."

Miroku chuckled, "Of course i was, in fact i was the father of the son who was going to chosen but wasn't. Yes, i was the father of Aldaberto."

The infant stayed silent for some minutes before speaking, "I see, so you made your son kill all the other candidates, but he was killed for treason and you escaped to Japan. But i have one question in mind, why did you try to rape the girls in japan, and why become a student of Namimori?"

The father looked at Reborn and closed his eyes, "When my son died, i was over come with greif and i decided to use women as my entertainment so i could forget about him. Then i saw Sawada Tsunayoushi, another candidate to become Vongola Judaime, it got me mad to think that an idiot like him could become a Vongola Judaime. I decided to try and stop him from becoming the boss and remembered that before he could become a real boss he would need to get a girl friend so i decided to use that to stop him. My goal was to traumatize his crush so that she wouldn't want to go near boys, but it seems that she was already close to him so she wouldn't get scared. When that didn't work i was going to kill her and Tsuna after i raped her in front of his eyes, but now all my hard works are for nothing." Miroku held up his head and looked at the sky which was beggining to darken, " Reborn, please kill me now. I have nothing else to live for."

Reborn tipped his fedora, "As you wish. I hope that you will meet your son in hell and you begin killing each other for creating misery for both of you." The hitman pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

** I am so very sorry about not being able to update, so i decided to create some bloopers for those who were waiting. Again, i am very sorry.**

**BLOOPERS 1:**

**Tsuna bit his lips as he saw Miroku approach Kyoko, "Now what should i do first. Oh! I got it!" The onyx haired teen smirked, "I'll take away your virginity in front of your friend." Kyoko paled and took a step back, Tsuna watched in horror as Miroku grabbed her-**

**SLAP!**

** Miroku fell down to the floor unconcious, Kyoko kneeled down twoard him, "Oh! Miroku-san i'm so sorry! I was so scared that you were really going to rape me!" **

** Tsuna shivered and gulped, _'I didn't know that Kyoko-chan could hit that hard! I better be careful with my hormones.'_**__

**Bloopers 2:**

**Miroku grabbed the gun that was laying on his side and aimed for the Sky gaurdians head. **

**BOOM**

**"AHHHH! Tsuna-kun!" **

**"Judaime! Judaime! You idiots! What are you doing! Go call for an ambulance!"**

** Satsurik0 L0n3w0lf looked at Reborn, "Maybe we should have used a party gun." **

** Reborn smirked, "No this is a good time for Dame-Tsuna to experience death."**


	5. Ch5 The Storm enters

**A/N:**

**And here it is, Chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

normale_'_

_'Th__oughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Three months after the Miroku Uchia incident, Kyoko became Tsuna's girlfriend and Tsuna left the hospital with only a broken right arm from his battle. Currently the sky gaurdian was in his room where visitors came to see him almost everyday.<p>

Sunday would be Gokudera who would always apoligize about not being there to protect him

Monday would be Yamamoto who would bring him sushi and talk to him about school

Tuesday would be Ryohei thanking him for protecting his sister

Wendsday would be Dino talking about the mafia

Thursday would be Kyoko who would thank him and talk with him

Friday would be Chrome who would just ask him questions about the date. When she woulds be satisfied, the girl would switch with Murkuro who would talk to him about um.. er.. uh a-about a-a-a-adult l-l-l-love.

Saturdays, would be Haru who would give him all sorts of presents and try to make him happy

On the contrary, it made him worry about her even more. He didn't want Haru to know about his relationship with Kyoko but he also didn't want her not to find out since that made him feel like he was cheating on Kyoko.

The brunnette haired boy sighed, "Reborn what we going to do about Haru?"

Reborn looked at his pupil, "I don't know? What are YOU going to do about her?"

Tsuna sat on his bed and turned to face the wall, "I don't want her to find about my relationship with Kyoko since i don't want her heartbroken, but i also don't want to not tell her since i'll feel like i'm cheating on Kyoko? What do i do Reborn?"

There was silence, and Tsuna looked to where Reborn was suppose to be only to find him gone. "R-reborn?" He looked around but found him self alone, the Vongola Judaime sighed, "Geez, Reborn left me alone to solve the problem again." The teen slid down and layed on the bed, "Well at least i'm alone for awhile without Reborn bothering me." The sky gaurdian closed his eyes and slept.

Unknown to him, he was not actually alone. Behind the door eavesdropping was Haru. The heartbrokened girl stepped away from the door and ran down the stairs only to be greeted by Tsuna's mother Nana. "Ah! Haru-chan! Is everything alright? You seem a little sad."

Haru forced a smile and said cheerfully, "Oh, it's just that i forgot something at my house."

Nana nodded and smiled, "Fine, just make sure you get it before it rains."

Haru nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Haru ran like she never ran in her life. She didn't care if she got wet, and she didn't care if she died right where she was. The dark haired girl ran in an alley, slid down to the ground and cried with all her might.<p>

"Haru what are you doing?"

The girl looked up and saw Reborn. She grabbed him and cried on him. The infant started to get annoyed and pointed his gun at her, "Stop crying or i'll shoot." Haru let go of him but kept crying, Reborn looked at her and said "Haru, why are you crying?"

The dark haired girll sobbed out and answer, "I-It's *SOB* because *SOB* that T-Tsuna-san *SOB*." She cried for a few minutes before shouting out the rest of her sentence, "Tsuna-san loves Kyoko-san and not me!" Haru sniffled before drying out her tears, "Reborn-chan what should i do now?"

The infant smirked, "I think you should go on a date to clear up your mind."

"Hahi!" said the girl in surprise, "a date? With who?"

The hitman walked out of the alley, "With Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

><p>Haru twirled her hair and waited outside the zoo. She had her hair into two pig tails, and wore a skirt with the words mafia on it, and a short sleeved shirt with a picture of handcuffs on it. "What's taking him so long. He should have been here ten minutes ago." she muttered angrily.<p>

"Yo, stupid women."

The dark haired girl turned around to be face to face with an annoyed storm guardian who was wearing his normal clothes. Haru stared at him, "You were suppose to be here ten minutes ago Gokudera-san!"

The silver haired boy turned around, 'D***n Reborn-san! If he hadn't told me this was the only way to become Judaime's right hand man i wouldn't have done this!'

**Flash Back**

** Gokudera sat in front of his desk reading a history book about all the leaders of the Vongola family. He sighed as he put down his book, "Those leaders of the Vongola family are really awesome but Judaime will be the best out of all of them!" **

**"I disagree with that, i believe that the first leader was the greatest out of all of them." **

**The silver haired boy turned around in shock to be face to face with Reborn, "Reborn-san!"**

**The infant jumped down from the window sill, "Ciaos! Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, do you want to be the right hand man of the sky guardian Sawada Tsunayoshi no matter what?" **

**The bomb specialist nodded, and ****the hit man smirked, "Even jumping off a bridge, killing the former Vongola boss or even going out with Haru and confessing your undying love for her?"**

**Gokudera held out his fist, "Yes, i'll do anything to become Judaime's right hand man! Even going out and confessing my love to the stupid women!" After thinking about what he said the the storm guardian clamped his mouth shut and shouted out a "Wait a minute! What!" while blushing like a tomato.**

**After explaining to the blushing boy about the Match maker Vongola style program the silver haired teen had no choice but to accept or risk not being his beloved Judaime's right hand man.**

**End Of Flash Back**

Gokudera sighed, 'well here i go.' He turned around only to find that Haru was already inside the zoo looking very annoyed. The bomb specialist looked up at the sky, "What did i ever do to earn this," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Tsuna leaned on the tree and looked up at the branch Reborn was sitting on, "Reborn is this really the right thing to do? I mean it's obviously clear that they both hate each other. Shouldn't we find some one more to their match?" The sky guardian winced as an acorn fell on his nose.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, there is one thing you should know. Haru and Gokudera are perfect for each other. Their tempers are both matched making it easier to burn up the flames and heat things up. They are both innocent people who were soul mates by birth. Other people who try to consume their fire will soon be burned up by the heat while those two add fuel making it the perfect combination of a storm!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Anyways what's their status?"

The sun arcabaleno smirked, "Going perfectly smooth."

* * *

><p>To most people who were seeing the scene would think that it was a normal couples quarrel, but to the arguers it was full out verbal war.<p>

"We are not going to see those scary lions! We are going to see the otters!"

"No way in hell am i going to see a bunch of weak animals! We are going to see the lions!"

"No! No! No! We are not-*Grrrrrumble*..."

Haru looked at her stomach in and blushed, Gokudera laughed, "Ha ha ha that is the funniest thing i have ever heard! I never knew a stomach could grumble like that! Ha ha ha!"

The dark haired girl turned around and shouted back, "It's not funny! I'm just hungry. It's a normal thing."

The silver haired boy grabbed his stomach and leaned on a pole, "Ha ha ha! That sound is not natural for- *Grororowl*..." Now it was Gokudera who looked at his stomach. He put his hands in his pocket and turned toward the food court, "Come on, were going to eat first."

Haru put her hands over her mouth and giggled hilariously the whole way.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the whole scene in shock, "They were actually..." The Vongola Judaime couldn't finish his sentence because of his shock. He turned around to see a huge smirk on a certain infant's face.<p>

Reborn flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number, "Ciao. Yes this is me. Yes it's time to activate the plan. Is your men ready? Good. Bye."

The sky guardian looked at his tutor, "Who was that Reborn?"

The hitman looked up at the sky, "Just a good old friend..."

* * *

><p>Haru smiled happily as she finished off her seventh hot dog, third sundae, and one bag of chips. Gokudera looked at her angrily and slammed the table, "Why did you eat so many! Now my wallet is empty!"<p>

Haru looked at him in annoyance, "So? Isn't the man suppose to serve the lady?"

The storm guardian grew a tick mark on his head and yelled at the girl ,"What do you mean the man-"

BOOM!

The two teenagers looked behind them and saw a gigantic explosion. Everything else was a flash and the next thing Gokudera knew, was that Haru wasn't next to him. The silver haired teen looked around and saw two janitors, one had a beard, and the other one, who was holding onto Haru like a bag of potatoes, was bald. Gokudera quickly brought out his dynamites but stopped when the beard janitor put up his hands, "We are not here to fight, " he said, "we just want a trade."

Still holding onto his dynamites, the bomb speacialist asked, "What do you want?"

The bald janitor spoke but in French "Nous allons le commerce de la fille de votre patron Vongola."

The bearded janitor coughed before speaking, "He says, 'We will trade the girl for your Vongola boss'."

The bald janitor nodded and spoke again, "Si vous ne livrez pas votre patron à nous, vous ne verrez jamais la fille."

"If you do not deliver your boss to us, you will never see the girl again," the bearded man translated.

"S'il vous plaît arriver à l'ancienne Namimori lancer bas usine de plaques de papier. Nous allons vous revoir."

"Please arrive at the Namimori old run down paper plate factory. We will see you again."

The two janitors threw a smoke bomb and they disappeared without a trace, or so they thought. Gokudera noticed something fall out of the bearded man's and ran to pick it up. He read it quickly before pocketing it. The silver haired teen smirked, "No way am i going to to give up either Judaime or the stupid women."

The storm guardian quickly ran toward the opposite direction of the Namimori old run paper plate factory.

* * *

><p>Haru woke up with an enormous head ache and looked around. All she saw was black and blinked her eyes, 'Where am i?' She thought. The dark haired girl tried to stretch but soon realized her hands were tied, and then everything made sense. She was captured and put into a dark cell. Haru looked around all frightened and then had a shaky but determined face, "I-I won't these p-people kidnap me f-forever. I-I-I'll escape." She looked around and saw a cracked beer bottle. After scooting close to it, she grabbed the bottle with her right hand and used it to cut the ropes. When the ropes were cut she stretched herself and looked around to see if anything would help her get out of this cell. Then she remembered what she watched on TV one time. Haru took out her hairpin and put it into the key hole of the cell, she then twisted it until she heard a click. The dark haired girl peeked out of the door and looked around. There was nobody outside of the cell so the girl slowly sneaked out of it and ran into the hall. When she got to an open door and heard men inside it and started to tip toe but failed to see some marbles on the floor so she she tripped. After hearing all the commotion, the men looked out at the door and stared at Haru. It took them a few minutes to realize the situation before they all started chasing her.<p>

"Get her!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"La première personne à sa capture obtiendrez la bière de nous tous!"

"He says, 'The first person to capture her will get beer from all us'"

Haru ran as fast as her legs could carry her and then saw a door with the word EXIT on it. She tried to open it but realized that it was locked, and she also had no time to pick lock it since the group of men were getting closer. 'What am i going to do!' she thought, 'Am i going to be stuck here forever?' The dark haired girl curled into a ball sniffling to herself unaware that the group of men were surrounding her. Suddenly, the roof started shaking and then exploded light, dust, rocks, concrete, and a person. Haru looked up and saw that it was Gokudera Hayato. The bearded janitor pointed a finger at the silver haired boy, "You! How did you know this was our base!"

The boy smirked and whipped out a piece of paper, "Hey this is yours right? IT fell out of your pocket."

He tossed it toward the man and the man caught it. When he read it his eyes widened, "T-This is the address i was going to give to the pizza guy!"

All the other men crowded around him and shouted a ,"WHATTT!"

The bearded man rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Ahahaha, you see i was getting hungry so i decided to go to the famous pizza shop after i caught the girl but they needed an address so i took the paper with our address on it so i could memorize it. Aha ha ha ha."

Gokudera grabbed a few dynamites and lit them on, "Well you should have memorized it before we got here. Bye bye!" He threw the dynamites on the floor and kicked down the exit door. After their great escape, the only thing that Haru was thinking was, 'Sugoi...'

* * *

><p>As they both walked home Haru thought to herself, 'Why did he save me? I thought he despised me, so why?' She looked at the back of the boy who rescued her, "Anno...Um..Gokudera-san why..." she bit her lip before finishing her sentence, "Why did you save me? Don't you despise me."<p>

"I don't despise you i just don't like your annoyingness.'

Haru sweatdropped, 'Isn't that the same thing?'

Gokudera stopped walking, "The reason i saved you is because i guess Judaime wouldn't want his friends to go missing, and... " he muttered the rest of his sentence quietly but so Haru could hear him, " if i don't have my verbal punching bag i get grumpy."

Haru blushed in anger and embarrassment, and shouted at him, "What do you mean! I'm nobodies verbal punching bag!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Gomenesai! **

**Gomenesai!**

**GOMENESAI!**

** Please forgive me!**

**I am such a rude person!**

**I have gotten such good reviews from all you guys but i rudely responded back by not writing my chapters faster.**

**But you know... It's not really my fault my computer was down for a month... so... can you lay back with the punishments in your review? **

**BAM**

**OW!**

**Reborn: Dame-Satsurik0 L0n3w0lf, you made us wait so long. What's wrong with you. (Faces the Audience) Readers don't lay off the punishments.**

**Satsurik0 L0n3w0lf: (Sits in a corner sobbing very very hard.) **


	6. Ch6 The Rain's friend

**A/N: **

**Ohayo minna-san! How are you doing! I'm doing fine, and it's even better since i have uploaded this chapter sooner then i thought i would! Hope you all love it!**

normale_'_

_'_Thougth_'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Three months later, Gokudera and Haru officially became couples and Tsuna was well enough to go to school again. As the Vongola Judaime stepped out of his house he was met with a surprise.<p>

One, there was not Storm guardian to greet him

Two, there was another person beside Yamamoto.

Tsuna observed the girl. She was a little shorter then him, had short red hair, and had a eyepatch on her left eye.

The Sky guardian looked at Yamamoto, the Rain guardian explained who the girl was, "This is my old childhood friend who left Namimori a years ago." The baseball lover looked at the girl, "Mi-chan, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's my mafia boss. Tsuna, this is Ara Miki, she's going to start going to Namimori middle school starting today."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in horror as Miki looked at her friend and asked, "Mafia boss? Takeshi, your in a mafia?"

The oblivious teen laughed, "That's right! It's called Vongola, and i'm the rain guardian! I even got an official ring, see." Yamamoto showed the red head his ring and the girl looked at it.

"Wow that's a cool ring!"

The dark haired teen nodded, and ran down the road only to turn around and shout back to Miki, "Mi-chan, race you to the school!"

The girl ran toward him , "Sure, anyways you know i'm going to win!"

As the pair ran toward the school, Tsuna watched them unaware that Reborn was right next to him. "They'er pretty close."

The brunette turned around and jumped in fright, "Reborn! Don't scare me like that, and what do you mean they'er pretty close?"

The infant sipped his cup of coffee before answering, "In Japanese traditions, people only call each other by their first name if they'er close to each other. Judging by the way they said each other's name they have known each other for their whole life." The hitman smirked, "A perfect candidate for the Rain guardian."

Reborn chuckled darkly with a mischievous aura around him. Tsuna shuddered and hurried off to the school.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, we have a transfer student from America, please welcome Ara Miki."<p>

Miki entered the classroom, and received many stares from everybody. The teacher nodded, "Ara-san, please introduce yourself, tell us your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goal in life."

Miki thought for a moment before introducing herself, "My name is Ara Miki, I am 15 years old, i like my eyepatch, my speed, sushi, strawberrys, strawberry milk, strawberry muffins, strawberry shake, strawberry pie, straw-"

The teacher coughed, "Um, we understand that you like anything with strawberries in it, please continue starting with your dislikes."

The red head looked at the teacher and grumbled a "You said you wanted me to tell my likes," then continued with her introduction, "My dislikes are...I guess I don't really have a clue what my dislikes are. Oh wait, one of my dislikes are people who annoy me." The girl nodded, "That's right. I absolutely despise people who annoy me. My hobbies are to run, and sing, my goal is to be fastest person in the world, and.. uh.. that's it i guess."

The teacher nodded, and faced the students, "Now does anyone have any questions for Ara-san?"

A girl with braids raised her hand, "Um, why do you wear an eye patch?"

Miki sighed and muttered a , 'Why do they always ask me that,' and then replied to the girl, "It's because i got into a accident and it left a terrifying scar on my eye, thus as you can see, i wear an eye patch so the scar won't scare anybody."

All the teenagers in the room started whispering and the teacher had to cough twice to get their attention, "Does anybody have any more questions for Ara-san?" Nobody raised their hand and the teacher faced Miki and pointed to the seat in the back, "Ara-san, your seat is behind Yamamoto-san."

Miki walked toward the seat only to pause to observe the boy in front of seat. Th red head gasped which woke up the sleeping lad, "Takeshi! Your in this class?"

Yamamoto blinked then laughed, "Oh! Mi-chan, your in my class? What a surprise! Ha ha ha ha!"

All the girls in the room stared at the eye patch wearing girl with envy. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto's friend in pity knowing that she would have a terrible school year ahead of her.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and Reborn's Matchmaking activities were silent, Tsuna had thought that his tutor had given up on the idea, but in fact, the infant was actually scheming. He was just waiting for the right time to activate it so he could go on to the next guardian.<p>

The hitman watched the busy students piling out of the school, and when saw Tsuna's group, he invited the group over to the Sky guardian's house. As the friends entered into the Vongola Judaime's house they all settled comfortably around the room. Gokudera on the floor with Haru sitting next to him. Tsuna and Kyoko sitting on his bed and Miki, and Yamamoto on the floor with their backs against the bed. Reborn sat on his hammock and began talking, "Does anyone have anything to do over spring break?"

Nobody spoke so Reborn continued, "Well if nobody has any suggestions, then i have one." The hit man faced Gokudera, "Gokudera, your family owns a vacation house at the Namimori Grand Beach right?"

The storm guardian nodded, and the infant continued, "Well why don't we spend a week of our Spring break over there. Any objections?"

Nobody spoke so Reborn nodded, "Then it's decided, will go to Gokudera's vacation house for Spring break."

After he spoke Yamamoto got up, "Well i got to go. I have Baseball practice. Bye."

Miki got up too, "I have to go to, i have a track meet. Bye guys."

As the girl walked out of Tsuna's room, she came back in and then looked at the infant, "I knew something was strange. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SAWADA'S ROOM?" After some explanations, the girl laughed, "He's your tutor and he's an adult with dwarf symptoms? Wow this is amazing! This is the first time i ever an adult with dwarf symptoms." She waved good bye to all of them and left the room. Before anybody else moved Tsuna spoke, "Reborn there's a catch isn't there?"

Gokudera looked over at his boss, "What do you mean Judaime?"

The brunette looked at his storm guardian, "Every time Reborn does something nice for all of us there's a catch." He faced his tutor, "Well what's the catch?"

Reborn smirked, "Your getting good Tsuna, your right there is a catch. Namimori Grand Beach is going to be the next place to set up our plan for the next guardian."

The sky guardian gulped and turned red, "I have a feeling that this is going to turn out a bit m-m-mushy."

Reborn just turned his back toward his pupil and watched Yamamoto run to catch up with Miki, "Your guess is right Vongola Judaime."

* * *

><p>A girl with her hair in a ponytail wearing a light blue shirt that came up to her knees jumped off a limousine and stretched, "Were finally here." A boy with black hearing wearing a light green shirt with black pants came out behind her, "Wow! Gokudera! Yur Vacation house is huge!" Gokudera walked out of the limousine, "Of course it is, I am part of the Vongola family."<p>

The girl with red haired looked at the silver haired man quizzically, "Vongola family? I thought that the Vongola family was just part of this game Takeshi was playing?"

Gokudera suddenly realized what he said and waved his hands in front of the girl, "V-Vongola family? I n-never said that! I said uh uh er um, Pond Lily family! That's right Ara-san, i meant Pond Lily family!"

Miki looked at him not buying what he said, "Oh, what a strange family name." 'Ill let you go for now Gokudera, but just you wait, i'll make you and Sawada spit out the truth.'

Two other girls, a boy and an infant came out of the limousine, "Wow, this is where will be staying?" said the girl with dark hair.

Gokudera nodded, "That's right stupid women."

The girl grew a tick mark and shouted at the teen, "I keep telling you to call me Haru-chan not stupid women Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera ruffled the Haru's hair, "Sorry but stupid women is your nickname and i'll be sticking with it."

The boy with brunette looked at the way they interacted with each other and smiled, 'I'm glad that they'er not fighting so much.'

The girl with lighter brunette hair looked at the boy, "Tsuna-kun, what are you thinking about?"

The infant whispered into Tsuna's ear, "You were probably thinking about how Kyoko would look in a bikini right?"

Tsuna's faced lighted up like a tomato, "NANI! REBORN!"

Reborn jumped off of his pupil's shoulder and faced the group, "After all of you unpack head out to the beach."

Yamamoto looked at the baby, "I wonder what he wants us to do."

Miki shrugged, "Who knows."

* * *

><p>After getting unpacked everyone dressed and went to the beach Reborn whistled and everybody crowded around him. The hit man had two posters and unrolled one of the poster and showed it to the teens. It read this:<p>

**BEACH QUEEN OF THE SPRING! **

**GIRLS AND WOMEN OF ALL AGES!**

** THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE!**

**SHOW OFF YOUR BEAUTY AND TALENT AND WIN PRIZES!**

**PARTICIPATE IN NAMIMORI GRAND BEACH'S **

**BEACH ****QUEEN OF THE SPRING! **

**1st place: BEACH QUEEN AND I-PAD 2**

**2nd place: I-touch**

**3rd place: Free tickets to Namimori Water Park**

**STARTS: April 11 at 1'o clock**

Miki stared at the poster and and looked at Reborn, "No way am i going to participate in this! I don't want men to be staring at my body!"

Haru giggled, "Why not, it looks like fun, and look at the prizes!"

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah, come on Miki-chan, let's do it!"

The red head looked from Haru to Kyoko and then sighed, "It looks like i have no other choice. Fine i'll participate."

* * *

><p>When the girls all left to go shopping, Reborn gathered up the boys and held up another poster. It read this:<p>

**THE QUEEN'S KNIGHT**

**ALL YOU SINGLE MEN OUT THERE THIS YOUR TIME TO GET INTO SOME ROMANCE**

**BECOME THE KNIGHT OF THE BEACH QUEEN**

**ONLY SINGLE MEN ARE ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE**

**AGES: 14-18**

**STARTS: RIGHT AFTER THE BEACH QUEEN OF THE SPRING ENDS**

**REWARD: EITHER A KISS OR A HUG FROM THE BEACH QUEEN**

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "Reborn, it saids only single men are allowed to participate. We're not single men."

Reborn kicked his student in the face, "Dame-Tsuna, you forgot that Yamamoto is single."

Gokudera looked at the rain guardian, "That's right, I forgot that the baseball freak doesn't have a girl friend yet."

Yamamoto looked at his friends, "Eh? What are you guys talking about."

Tsuna looked at his tutor, "Are you saying this is what we're going to use to get those two together?"

Reborn smirked, "That's right. We'll be using this competition to get those two together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ah it's finally done! I'm really happy about this one. Trying to create Yamamoto's chapter was really easy. Oh yeah! By the way, i need some help from all you readers. As you have all read IF Miki becomes Beach queen Yamamoto has to go through this competition and if he wins he get's a kiss or a hug from her. You readers are going to help design this competition since my brain hurts from school. Now there will 6 rounds, 3 i already got covered, they are:**

**.Courage**

**.speed**

**.protection**

** For courage they just have to face some kind of obstacle that's really hard and dangerous. Speed has to do with running but please don't make it simple like a race. Protection is a round where they got to protect something.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this story of mine.**


	7. Ch7 Beach Queen of the Spring

**A/N:**

**Hi Minna-san! I'm back! I'm really happy with some of the ideas iv'e gotten. Anyways there's seems to be some few questions in our reviews so i will be answering them. **

**(Turns around and shouts at a figure in the background) Tsuna! Can you get me those letters on my desk! Thanks.**

**(Turns back around) Okay, well here we go.**

From starred:

they gonna get them together nya~~~~!is reborn gonna be pairing with someone nya~~~!Please update soon nya~~~1

**Well to answer your question about Reborn, i'm sorry but i won't be doing a Reborn pairing. This will only be Tsuna and his guardians pairing. **

**Now, on to the next one.**

From novellanite12:

a YamaXoc is there going to be a hibarioc pairing?:D

**We shall see fufufufufufu. I don't want to ruin the story so i can't tell you. ;D**

normale

_'_Thougth_'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>A Miki Ara paced back in forth in front of a room. She turned around when she heard the door to the room she was pacing in front of open. The red head went up to the tall man wearing a beard and a white shirt ,who just exited the room, and asked,"Is Haru and Kyoko okay?"<p>

The man smiled at her, "Don't worry. They'er alright. Just need to get some rest and drink lot's of milk!"

The red head looked at the man strangely and walked into the room. Inside were five figures, Haru and Kyoko were in the bed, Gokudera and Tsuna were beside them, and Reborn was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

Miki ran dashed toward Haru and Kyoko. The two girls had somehow gotten a cold and were not allowed to go outside, so they wouldn't be able to participate in the Beach Queen of the Spring contest. This meant that the Miki had to enter the contest by herself.

Haru coughed then looked at her friend, "Miki-chan, don't worry about us. Just focus on winning the contest."

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah, and make sure you do your best."

Miki sighed, 'I was hoping that now that they have a cold I wouldn't have to enter that competition.'

"I'll win, don't worry i'll win somehow."

Haru and Kyoko smiled at her then promptly fell asleep. Miki looked at them then walked out of the room muttering, "I wish Reborn never showed them that piece of paper."

When the door closed, Haru and Kyoko got out of the bed and Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder. The Sky guardian looked at his tutor and asked, "Reborn, why did you make Miki enter the contest by herself?"

"What, you wanted to see Kyoko in a bikini instead of Miki?"

Tsuna waved his hands in front of his blushing face, "N-No! I-I mean they were suppose to enter together and then win together."

Reborn stared at the brunette carefully, "Dame-Tsuna, you still have a lot to learn. Does Miki have an sex appeals?"

"REBORN!"

"Well, does she?"

"Well,...um...no..."

Reborn nodded, "That's right, Miki is small for her age, and has a flat chest. She would never be able to win against Kyoko and Haru."

Gokudera nodded, "I see, so if Miki was to go alone, she would have a better chance of winning, but Reborn-san, you've forgot about the other girls who are going to enter."

The hitman smirked, "That's where this bullet goes into play. The Busty 100% bullet, a bullet that turns women into a Goddess of beauty."

* * *

><p>Miki tugged at her bikini, "I don't like this outfit Kyoko. It shows way too much skin."<p>

Kyoko just smiled at her, "Don't worry, besides you look very pretty."

Haru nodded at her and pushed her out of the dressing room, "That's right so go out there and win!"

The red head looked at the two girls before stepping into the line of women waiting to go on stage. 'Why are they even moving? I thought they were sick. Somethings not right.' but before she could figure it out, she heard her name being called.

"Next up, Ara Miki."

Miki tugged at the bikini and walked up to the stage. From a far corner she could see Yamamoto waving and calling her name, Tsuna and Gokudera just standing there, and Reborn pointing a gun at her-WAIT! WHAT!

BANG BANG

Before she could react, a bullet had hit her on the forehead causing the teen to go flying backwards and hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Reborn put his gun aside and frowned, "The way she fell would cause some point deduction in the Elagance category."<p>

Tsuna just looked at his tutor in disbelief, 'And who was the one who caused her to fall backwards?'

* * *

><p>The red head rubbed her head and walked toward the middle of the stage. She caught one of the male judges staring but ignored it.<p>

There were three judges in all, the first one was a man in his thirties, the next one was a woman in her twenties, and the last one was a male with dirty blonde hair.

The man in his thirties nodded at Miki, "Welcome Ara-san to the Beach Queen of the Spring contest. Now tell us, why did you want to enter this contest?"

Miki thought for awhile and answered, "Well, two of my friends forced me to enter and at first i didn't want to, but since they got a cold over night I figured I should enter the contest for them."

The judges all looked at each other, and then the woman spoke, "Do you have any hobbies or talents?"

"Well, um i guess I like to sing, and run track."

The last judge, the male with dirty blonde hair smiled, "How old are you?"

The red head looked at him in surprise, "Huh? Well i'm fourteen."

"Fourteen and you're already this busty?"

The older judges all snapped at the boy, "AKIHIRO!"

Miki growled out angrily in embarrassment, "What do you mean? I'm not busty at all,"

Akihiro snapped his fingers, and magically, a group of workmen popped out of nowhere and brought out a mirror. The red headed girl looked at herself and nearly jumped back in surprise.

The mirror showed a tall girl with her breast nearly popping out of the sky blue bikini. At the sight of her reflection, Miki nearly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for not updating a long time(About a month and a half, right?), but i had a lot of things to do. <strong>

**Anyways, this chapter didn't really have anything interesting in it, so...i'm really sorry about that. **

**I'll make the next chapter better. (Actually, as I am writing this, i'm also planning for the next chap.)**


	8. Ch8 Round 1 Spelling and Vocabulary!

**A/N: **

**I like to thank lone sparrow- Ishida uryu and The CHOCOLATE QUEEN for giving me great ideas****. Anyways here's Ch.8**

normale

_'_Thougth_'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Fat man walked up to the stage, that used to be used for Beach Queen of the Spring contest, and mopped his brow. The man cleared his throat and spoke, "Welcome everybody to the Queen's Knight contest! I am your host, Tanaka Juro, and please welcome Ara Miki, our Queen this year!"<p>

The crowd cheered and applauded as the red head stepped on to the stage. Tanaka-san coughed to regain their attention and held up his microphone to Miki, "Ara-samma, before we begin we would like to ask you a few question. Do you mind?"

Miki sighed, "No, go ahead."

"How do you feel about being the winner for the Beach Queen of the Spring contest?"

"Terrible. It's my worst nightmare to be a prize for men."

Tanaka-san nodded, "Well, during the contest, we heard you could sing. You don't mind if you would sing for us would you?"

Miki brightened a bit and took the mic out of the fat man's hand, "Okay! Well i'm going to be singing Color of the Hearts from Uverworld!"

As soon as the red head sang the first verse, the whole crowd covered up their ears. Her singing was terrible! She was out of tune, she would screech at some parts, and her voice would cough or become raspy when it became too high or low. When the final verse was sung, the audience sighed in relief and Miki handed the mic back to the dazed host. Miki smiled a bit before saying, "I still needs some practice here and there, but I think that was my best one yet. Can i sing another song?"

Tanaka-san laughed nervously, "That was very b-beautifully sung Ara-samma, but i think that we need to continue on with the contest." Tanaka turned around and faced the audience, "Now before we begin would anybody like to join the contest?"

"Ah wait! Tanaka-san! Can I recommend somebody?"

"Well, it's not against the rules, so i guess you can."

Miki snatched the microphone out of the host's hand and shouted into it, "YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! YOU BETTER JOIN IN RIGHT NOW! I RATHER HUG YOU THEN SOME OLD FAT GUY! No offense Tanaka-san."

* * *

><p>Reborn tugged at Yamamoto's pants, "It looks like "Mi-chan" wants you to save her from some embarrassment and nightmares."<p>

"Embarrassment and nightmares?

"Don't you remember? The winner of this competition get's either a kiss, or hug from her, so if it's a fat guy like she said, she would have to kiss or hug him."

Yamamoto froze from hearing this detail, while Reborn smirked and thought, 'Bulls eye.'

* * *

><p>Tanaka-san and Miki looked over at the contestants. "Let's see 1,2,3,4,5,6...26 in all. Now would anybody else like to join?"<p>

The red head looked over at the guy contestants and shivered at their stares, 'Takeshi, if you'er not going to join, I am so going to feed you to my dog.'

"Ah wait! There seems to be a hand raised in the crowd."

Miki looked at the hand hopefully only to have her face drop at the sight of Akihiro. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

The dirty blonde haired boy smirked, "I never had any romantic actions with any girl, so i thought that if i would win this competition, a busty girl like you would give me kiss."

Miki blushed angrily, "Why would i want to give you a kiss? Besides, I don't even know how I turned out like this."

Akihiro winked at the girl, "That's what the hard-to-get-ones always say."

The red head couldn't take it anymore and forcefully grabbed the mic out of Tanaka-san's hand, "TAKESHI! IF YOU DON'T PARTICIPATE IN THIS GAME YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO FACE HE*L!"

As Tanaka-san wrestled the microphone out of Miki's hand, a man walked out of the crowd and on to the stage.

Miki smiled, "Takeshi! Thank Kami-samma!"

The fat host wiggled the mic out of girls's grip and faced Yamamoto, "Are you going to participate too sir?"

The dark black haired teen smiled, "Yup, i'm suppose to help out my childhood friend before she feeds me to her dog."

Miki glared at him, 'How did he know that?'

The host looked surprise and thrust the mic in the rain guardian's face, "Childhood friend you say? How do you feel about your friend being the prize and what would you like to say to the contestants?"

"Well i feel pretty mad about all this, oh and the contestants?" Yamamoto's facial expression turned serious, "I'm not going to lose Mi-chan from all of you."

The fat host nodded and shouted into the microphone, "WELL THERE YOU GO FOLKS! 28 CONTESTANTS FIGHTING FOR ONE GIRL! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER AND GET A KISS OR A HUG FROM ARA-SAMMA?" Tanaka-san clapped his hands, and confetti shot out from the roof , "QUEEN'S KNIGHT COMPETITION! START!"

* * *

><p>Tanaka-san sat the whole contestants onto a table with 28 button-pressing-thingies on it. The fat host coughed to get their attention and explained the first round, "Every knight must have knowledge over useful things, so the round one will be over spelling and vocabulary. All of you will have three lives, and if you make a mistake in spelling a word or get the answers wrong in vocabulary you lose a life. If all of your lives are lost you are out."<p>

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahahaha, it's just like baseball! Three strikes and you'er out!"

"Hey, you." Yamamoto looked at Akihiro, "You'er friends with Miki-chan right?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Ah! Wait a moment! Your the judge that called Mi-chan busty!"

Akihiro smirked, "Just because you'er her friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I won't lose to the likes of you."

Yamamoto laughed, "Then let's both do our best! Ha HA ha!"

The dirty blonde hair teen frowned, "Tch, how irritating. Just you wait, i'll get that annoying smile off your face."

Tanaka-san brought out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it, "Let's see. Okay starting from contestant number one , what is the word that means a person who derives benefit from something?"

"Um..beneficiary."

"Correct, now please spell it."

"Okay, b-e-n-e-f-i-c-i-a-r-y."

"Correct."

* * *

><p>Thirty Minutes after quizzing the 27 men, it was finally Yamamoto's turn. Miki watched from her "throne" as the host, Tanaka-san, ask the baseball lover what the word for a lung disease contracted from the inhalation of very fine silica particles. Miki groaned as the rain guardian said a ridiculously-nonsense-sounding word. 'Its the end! There's no way a word like the right answer!'<p>

Akihiro smirked as the rain guardian said his answer, 'Bing bing bing! One point for Akihiro, zero for Miki-chan's friend, and one step closer to earning a kiss.'

"Correct."

Akihiro's jaw dropped and Miki broke out of her nightmarish thought. The red head looked at her childhood friend, completely flabbergasted, 'T-That was CORRECT!'

Yamamoto laughed ridiculously saying, "Hahaha, that was correct? Ha ha ha ha."

"Now please spell it."

Miki groaned again,'Now it's the end! How is he going to spell a word like that without getting lost?'

"Um, sorry. I don't know how to spell it. Ha ha ha ha."

The red head banged her head on the table in front of her chanting, "Idiot,idiot,idiot."

Tanaka-san sighed, "Yamaoto-san, you have just lost a life. If you want to get another question it will cost you another life, and if you do not answer the question correctly, you will be out of the competition. If you do answer the question correctly you will gain another life. Do you accept this next question?"

The dark haired teen scratched his head, "Of course i'll accept. I have to protect Mi-chan's first kiss right?"

Miki blushed, 'How does an idiot like him know about a girl's first kiss.'

The fat host nodded, and brought out his note cards only to frown, "That's strange," he said, "We used up all our cards? I thought we had enough?"

A little man walked up to the stage carrying some sort of piece of paper, "Sir, you dropped this paper while you were shuffling them."

Tanaka-san looked at the paper and smiled at the man, "Oh, thank you sir."

The man smirked, "It's nothing sir. Happy to help out with this competition."

'Strange,' Miki thought, 'do I know that man? It seems like i recognize him from somewhere. Hmm.'

Tanaka-san read his paper, "Yamamoto-san what-"

Miki nibbled on her lip nervously.

"is-"

Yamamoto grinned with only a hint of worry in his eyes.

"the word-"

Off-stage, Tsuna was sweating with distress written all over him.

"for-"

The man that gave the host the paper a hitman-like-smirk.

"the tool used in baseball to hit the ball."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** I really liked this chapter.**

** It was fun to write. **

**Anyways, i would like to thank **Ishida uryu and The CHOCOLATE QUEEN again for giving me great ideas. ****


	9. Ch9 Round 2 The cosplay race!

**A/N:**

**I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFICTION AND THEN I DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WORK ON IT! I'M SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO VERYVERYVERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

normal

**'**thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p>Miki ran out of a van and stretched as some crew men brought out her "throne" from the vehicle and set up some video cameras. 'It's so nice to stretch after sitting in that chair for a long time!' she thought. 'Especially after seeing that Spelling and Vocabulary round.'<p>

**FLASH BACK**

**Tanaka-san read his paper, "Yamamoto-san what-" **

**Miki nibbled on her lip nervously.**

**"is-"**

**Yamamoto grinned with only a hint of worry in his eyes.**

**"the word-"**

**Off-stage, Tsuna was sweating with distress written all over him.**

**"for-"**

**The man that gave the host the paper gave a hitman-like-smirk.**

**"the tool used in baseball to hit the ball."**

**Everybody on stage and in the audience became silent, with only Yamamoto's deafening laugh echoing around the stage. "That's it?" he laughed, "It's called a bat."**

**Tanaka stared at the piece of paper, "Y-yes, that is correct. Now p-please spell it,"**

**"B-A-T."**

**"C-correct."**

**After that, Miki and co. had no need to worry since all the questions that Yamamoto received were straightforward and simple baseball questions and soon, Yamamoto found himself being one of the 26 that passed the first round.**

**FLASH BACK END**

'Speaking of rounds' thought Miki, 'I wonder what this one will be.' She looked around her. The contestants had all driven two miles away from the stage and were on a beach with tracks that went all the way back to the stage. Along the tracks were two tents. The first one was one mile away from the starting point, and the second one was half a mile from the first.

Tanaka-san stepped out of the van and gathered everybody together then explained the next round. "In this round," he said, "you are going to be racing each other to the finish line, however it's not just any race, it's a cosplay race."

Everybody started talking all at once and Tanaka-san had to clap his hands to regain their attention, "As I was saying, this will be a Cosplay race and you must pass the finish line before the timer," the host held up a small timer, then continued, "rings. This is what you must do. You will come across a tent where you will dress out into a cosplay outfit. Then you will be given one thirty minutes to cross the finish line where you will be voted on which cosplayer looks the best. The one who wins the cosplay contest will be given several more points giving him more of a chance to win. Don't worry if you don't win the cosplay voting, there will be more bonus points futher questions?"

Nobody raised their hands, and Tanaka-san nodded before saying, "I will give you a five minute break before the Cosplay race starts."

All the contestants walked toward the starting point and started stretching. Yamamoto found himself next to Akihiro, and said hi to him only to be met with a glare. Akihiro bit his lip but then suddenly broke into a smirk.

'A cosplay race?' thought Miki, 'This should be interesting.' She turned around to Yamamoto to wish him good luck but something caught her eye. 'What's he doing?' thought Miki as she watched Akihiro crouch down.

After five minutes had passed, Tanaka-san blew on his whistle and shouted, "All contestants please get ready to start running when I blow my whistle."

Akihiro smirked then turned toward Yamamoto, "Goodluck, you'll need it."

"5"

Yamamoto laughed, "Thanks, good luck to you too!"

"4"

Miki stared at her childhood friend as he was getting ready to start running. 'Something doesn't seem right, but what.' she thought.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Tanaka-san blew on his whistle and the whole track was filled with massess of people either running, or jogging. Miki tried to look for her friend in the crowd only to notice that he was at the starting line.

"TAKESHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Yamamoto got up and looked at his shoe, "I can't run because my shoelaces are tied together."

"WHAT! THEN DON'T JUST STAY THERE! UNTIE THEM!"

The rain guardian fumbled with his laces only to make them worse. "Just wait a few minutes Mi-chan. Man this knot is way too tight. Whoops! I think I made them worse."

Akihiro turned his head and saw the commotion that Miki and Yamamoto was making. He smirked then yelled back, "See ya later!"

Miki turned to look at the dirty blonde, and growled. 'That's the oldest trick in the book! Tying someone's shoe laces together!' she thought,'Of course Takeshi would fall for it!'

She quickly turned around and shouted at her friend, "TAKESHI! TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES AND RUN WITHOUT THEM!"

"Huh? Why?"

"JUST DO IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Miki cried as she stomped back to the van to go back to the stage.

* * *

><p>Akihiro gasped for breath as he jogged his way to the first tent. He smirked as he found himself the first to enter the tent and went to one of the staff to get his cosplay costume. When he saw it, he nearly died. The dirty blonde madly shook the clothing in front of the staff, "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS AS ONE OF THE COSPLAY COSTUMES! THIS IS FOR GIRLS! I WANT A DIFFERENT ONE!"<p>

The staff member sighed, "I was told not give the contestants something else if they didn't like it, and I would hurry if I were you. Wouldn't want to be passed by while I'm complaining."

Running once again and feeling angry and embarrassment, he bitterly thought to himself, 'To think I would have to wear this to get a kiss from a girl...but on the other hand, it's better than what they're wearing.'

He looked back at the rest of the runners who were now trying to put on their cosplays which were very...very...will just put it at that.

* * *

><p>As Yamamoto ran toward the tent, he saw the others wearing the costumes. Some were grumbling, while others were thanking whoever that was up there that they got a good one.<p>

"Yamamoto-san, here is your costume."

The rain guardian looked at it and frowned. He pushed it toward the staff member asking for another one only to receive a rejection. He looked at it again,

Yamamoto didn't know what to think of it, and if this baseball idiot was speechless about this clothing, it must have been very bad.

* * *

><p>Tanaka-san stepped up the stage and wiped a bit off his forehead before shouting toward the audience. "Thank you all for patiently waiting, now this is the time you have been waiting for! Go and vote for your favorite cosplayer! Miki watched from her throne, biting her lips in worry that Yamamoto didn't make it. She gripped the sheet of paper with numbers on it tighter thinking, 'Please Takeshi, please be one the cosplayers in the line!'<p>

Miki looked over the line of 18 cosplayers and cried out in relief only to frown at what her savior was wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ONCE AGAIN!  
><strong>

**Because of my EXTREME lateness in this, I will let you guys vote on the cosplayers.**

**Here they are.  
><strong>

**1. A man who looks like Deidara in a bunny suit(Check Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya for reference of bunny suit)  
><strong>

**2. Man who looks like Hyuuga Neji in a Chinese dress**

**3. A man as a balloon  
><strong>

**4. A man dressed as Daemon Spade (Tsuna freaks out at this and Gokudera is ready to throw bombs at him)  
><strong>

**5. A man dressed as a female Kurosaki Ichigo in female Shinigami form  
><strong>

**6. A man dressed in a maid costume  
><strong>

**7. A man dressed as Kon(Bleach)  
><strong>

**8. A man who looks like the female version of Shizuo in a bartender dress(Check Durarara)  
><strong>

**9. A man dressed in Lee and Gai's uniform  
><strong>

**10.A man dressed in a BIKINi?  
><strong>

**11.A man in a jungle suit  
><strong>

**12.A man dressed as Luffy(One piece)  
><strong>

**13.A man dressed as a king  
><strong>

**14.A man dressed in a fairy costume  
><strong>

**15.A man dressed as a cardboard box?  
><strong>

**16.A man dressed as a ramdom Akatsuki member  
><strong>

**17.A man dressed as banana  
><strong>

**18. A man dressed as Elizabeth (Gintama)  
><strong>

**Can you guess which one is Yamamoto? Hint: It's something outrageous  
><strong>


End file.
